


Красная шапочка

by a_lassombra



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Halloween, M/M, Riding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lassombra/pseuds/a_lassombra
Summary: Эггси наряжается на Хэллоуин.





	Красная шапочка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Red Riding Hood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452501) by [EggMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin). 



> Немного с запозданием к празднику, но все же.

Эггси обожал праздновать абсолютно все, в то время как Гарри едва обращал внимание на праздники. Конечно, он отправлял рождественские открытки семье и друзьям, но действительно ни разу не украшал дом и — Господи прости — не переодевался на Хэллоуин. Но Эггси переодевался. 

Поэтому Анвин ушел на Хэллоуиновскую вечеринку, предположительно нацепив какой-нибудь «умный» костюм, оставляя Гарри «праздновать» с бокалом скотча и пакетом Яффских пирожных. Он не ожидал, что Эгсси вернется раньше двух ночи. Было только около полуночи, когда Гарри услышал, как открылась входная дверь. Он по привычке потянулся к пистолету, но потом услышал голос Эггси, зовущий его по имени. 

— В кабинете, — ответил он, задаваясь вопросом, почему Эггси вернулся так рано — не то чтобы он возражал против его компании. 

Гарри слышал, как Эггзи поднимался по лестнице, но не был готов к тому, что увидел, когда тот тихо постучал в дверь, открыл ее и сказал «кошелек или жизнь!». 

Эггси был одет как Красная Шапочка. Очень сексуальная Красная Шапочка. Это был определенно женский костюм, состоявший из черного корсета, короткой красной юбки, высоких чулок и, конечно же, короткого красного плаща с капюшоном. Наряд был скандально коротким и обтягивающим, Эггси выглядел как вкуснейший пирожок, который Красная Шапочка должна была нести в корзинке, и Гарри предполагал, что это было нарочно. В некоторых местах костюм был маловат, но Эггси все равно смотрелся в нем невероятно привлекательно, особенно с этой игривой ухмылкой на губах. 

— Надеюсь, ты не надевал этот костюм на свою вечеринку? — спросил Гарри, чувствуя себя загипнотизированным. 

— Конечно, нет, у меня был действительно крутой костюм Дэдпула, но он не был так сексуален, как этот, — сказал Эггси, подходя к столу Гарри и садясь на него. — Я подумал, что ты можешь быть Большим Злым Волком для меня, — добавил он с вызывающей улыбкой. 

Что ж. Гарри потянулся к корсету Эггси, чтобы поиграть с кружевом.   
— Правда? — спросил он, пытаясь звучать так, словно не завелся от вида своего любовника, одетого как персонаж сказки. 

— Угу, — прогудел Эггси и оставил свое место на столе, чтобы забраться к Гарри на колени. 

— Разве история не слишком печальна для волка? 

Эггси ухмыльнулся, все-таки забрался на колени Гарри и начал расстегивать его рубашку. 

— Да, но мы можем написать собственную версию, — сказал он, — где Большой Злой Волк так займется Красной Шапочкой, что переманит на свою злую сторону. 

Гарри перестал притворяться, что не пленен Эггси и поцеловал парня. Тот был на вкус как сладкие коктейли, что полностью сочеталось со сказочной темой. Гарри пытался решить, снимать ли с Эггси костюм или оставить, ведь он был слишком аппетитным в нем, а контраст голой кожи и чулок под ладонями, когда Гарри ласкал его бедра, был таким приятным, что выбор был сделан. Он мягко столкнул Эггси со своих колен, одновременно пытаясь не разрывать поцелуй, и встал, прежде чем снова подхватить парня и отправиться со своей ношей в сторону спальни. Эггси обхватил ногами бедра Гарри и принялся вылизывать и покусывать его шею. 

— Никаких меток, — предупредил Гарри, прижимая Эггси к стене и снова целуя его. 

— Что ты собираешься делать? — спросил Эггси между поцелуями. — Укусишь меня? 

Гарри прикусил нижнюю губу Эггси. 

— Думаю, что я съем тебя прям сейчас, пирожок. 

Они проделали свой путь до спальни — медленно и трудно, потому что Эггси все пытался оставить метки на шее Гарри, и тому приходилось… дисциплинировать его — и Гарри уронил Анвина на кровать, прежде чем снять свою рубашку и брюки. Эггси начал развязывать свой плащ, но Харт остановил его. 

— Мне нравится, как он смотрится на тебе, — сказал он и взял смазку с прикроватной тумбочки, прежде чем присоединиться к Эггси на кровати. 

— О-ох, кинки, Гарри, — поддразнил юноша и потянул свои шортики — которые были под юбкой и, если честно, больше были похожи на трусы — вниз. 

— Эти тоже новые? — спросил Эггси, приподнимая бровь. 

— Тебе нравится? — вместо ответа спросил Эггси и скользнул рукой под нижнее белье Гарри. — Думаю, нравится, — сказал он, одним движением стянув с Гарри штаны, а потом взяв в руку уже тяжелый и налившийся член мужчины. 

Гарри выдавил немного смазки и начал разрабатывать и раскрывать для себя Эггси, пока тот медленно надрачивал ему. Они были далеки от того, чтобы выдержать прелюдию — к тому же, очевидно, что Эггси, одетый в этот развратный костюм, был прелюдией для них обоих. 

Эггси задыхался и поскуливал, пока Гарри растягивал его пальцами. 

— Бляяять, Гарри… 

Это то, чем Гарри наслаждался особенно сильно — Эггси был громким и бесстыдным, давая Гарри понять, как именно ему нравилось. Раньше они никогда не играли в спальне с костюмами, но если Эггси предложил сам, то Гарри только рад попробовать. 

— Я готов, Гарри, я готов, блять, — задыхаясь, скулил Эггси, поэтому Гарри вытащил из него пальцы и поцеловал, смазывая в это время себя. К его удивлению тот сел и стал подталкивать Гарри вниз до тех пор, пока он не лег на спину. — Я хочу оседлать тебя, — заявил Анвин, отодвигая в сторону юбку, и направляя в себя член Гарри. Он подмигнул, когда полностью принял его в себя и уселся на его бедра. 

Эггси уперся руками на грудь Гарри и начал двигаться вверх вниз на его члене, тихо похныкивая. Некоторое время Гарри позволял ему делать всю работу самому — в его оправдание, Эггси сам настаивал на этом — но, в конце концов, ощущение Эггси вокруг члена и то, как он выглядел, подпрыгивая на нем — этого было слишком, поэтому Гарри позволил себе начать подбрасывать свои бедра вверх, встречая движения Эггси. Он схватил Анвина за бедра и начал остервенело вбиваться в него. 

— Оооох, черт! — выдохнул Эггси и взял в руку собственный член. Гарри знал, что Эггси может кончить лишь от члена внутри, но сейчас было не время. Эггси выглядел невероятно над ним — его костюм съехал в сторону, глаза были прикрыты, а рот открыт от переизбытка ощущений. 

Эггси кончил первым, запрокинув голову и громко застонав. Как только он испортил свою юбку собственной спермой, Гарри перевернул их и начал вколачивать парня в матрас, желая достичь оргазма. Ему понадобилось совсем мало времени, чтобы излиться внутрь Эггси. 

После чего Гарри упал рядом с Эггси, чтобы отдышаться. Он уже и не помнил, как давно кончал так же бурно. 

— Так тебе понравился костюм? — спустя мгновение спросил Эггси. 

Гарри приподнял забрызганный семенем край юбки. 

— Ну, это было интересно, как минимум. 

Эггси засмеялся и повернулся, чтобы поцеловать его. 

— Да что ты говоришь. Ты не мог отвести от меня взгляд. 

— Я никогда не могу отвести от тебя взгляд, — ответил Гарри. — Но должен признать, что он действительно отлично смотрится на тебе, мой дорогой.


End file.
